Sakuras Start
by Kairi16
Summary: With Sakura fresh out of high school waht will happen?will anything ever happen with S/S? Everyhting is new for them. With China awaiting a new adventure. The stars are out for the card captor gang.review and you will help make the ending.
1. Default Chapter

**SAKURA`S START**

Wrote by: Kairi16

Disclaimer: Ok…This is going to sound stupid to anyone reading this disclaimer. I do not own Card captors. So please I'm begging you not to sue me..Um..*looks in secret stash* all I have is chocolate. That is like form Halloween though. Your welcome to it if you want but that is all I have.

Warnings: I don't think I should have to have this. Because if your old enough to read you should know what contains in R rated fanfiction or stories, and movies…but hey not everyone is as smart as us high school people. So the first couple of chapters are going to be ok…you know nothing to big. Lime only..but if your week of stomach you should not continue after chapter four..Big time Lemon!!! This is a Romance/Angst…o! forgot something..a lot of cursing. So if you're not allowed to read that kind of stuff do not go any farther.

Paring: Li Syaoran/ Sakura Kinomoto

Chapter 1: THE START

Walking was one of her past times. A girl of long honey-brown hair to her waist was walking down a stone path. Her emerald green eyes hidden behind shaded sunglasses. Sakura has walked down this Stone path many time before. Taken many times in her childhood youth. Glancing around taking everything in from the trees to the yellow, and purple flower starting to bloom. Nothing would be the same after today. This day was the new start of her life free of rules, grown-ups telling her what to do. On this day May 23, 2003 Sakura graduated from high school at her age of 18. Yeah for her! (sucks for me..I still have three years to go. And I'll probably be there until I'm twenty). In just a few weeks Tomoyo and herself will be embarking on a journey to college. A start in China with the love of her life, Li Syaoran.

Sakura was turning he life around for him. She had love him since first sight at elementary school. He had amber hair with charcoal eyes. His smile to the few he did give it to could make your breath stop on the spot. Li had a body of a god, with all of his muscles. Well chiseled chest. Trust her to know. Sometimes she could catch him practicing his martial arts techniques. OR because of the close, slow dances they had during the remaining yr of his yr with her in there JR. year. He left to make sure everything was in order for when she graduated, and came live with her. OMG! How she missed him, a great deal.

Hearing a noise she turned around to see what it was. There stood her over protective brother. He was four years her older. Touya was tall in his age of 23. His hair was so dark brown to the point his hair is almost black. This everyone could see came from their father. The ex-soccer player was lean and muscular. " Hey, squirt! You should be home. IT is almost dark. You need to get home Now!" he yelled. His feeling were all out of sorts. The little sister he always called monster was going of to leave him to be with that Chinese gakI. College was three months away. But here she is running of in a few weeks before to me that Li. How could she like him? Nothing better not happen to her or else that gakI was going to get it big time. How could Kero and Yue be so call about this. Of course Kero is not worried. He is not staying behind he is going with Sakura. But Yue? Something wrong there. HE was so calm about everything. He was just going to trust the card mistress to be taken care of my this stuffed animal. 

"Are you forever going to be like this? How will you act once I'm gone to live in China? No one to call squirt or monster. So I'm going to let that comment go for this once. I really thank you Touya for be supportive of me in my decision with Syaoran." Sakura replied to him. Tears threatening to come down her pink tented cheeks. 

Looking at her brother, her protector, and friend she felt a wave of sadness come over her. She was going o miss him. Along with all of her other friends. But is Li`s love worth leaving everything behind. Looking at Touya with the tears staring she was not so sure of her standing ground any more. Is this the way her life would forever be from the day the plain takes off from the airstrip? Not knowing this was putting great strain on her heart. 

Going up to her brother to hug him tight. In a embrace that to everyone that didn't know Sakura would have assumed was a farewell. Tears spilling down her cheeks now hung on to him for dear life. Touya was startled by this at first. Then dragging her off the ground into his arms for a fierce bear hug said " It is going o be ok. We will be fine without you. And any time you miss us to much just call. OR hay even better jump on a plane and come visit. I bet everyone would love that very much indeed. I'm going to miss you too you squirt." Hearing these words seams to make the water works come even faster. How could she leave? "I'm ju..just going to miss everyone so much!" Sakura wailed into his shirt. "Sush..it is going be ok..lets just get you home ok?" Touya hissed the top of her head. Getting nothing from her but a nod of the head. 

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

A/N: hey!..I hope you have like it so far. Sorry this is all for now. check back up in a few days. I'll hopefully have chapter two up in a week to two tops ok…my apologize if you didn't like it. This was y first so don't kill me. Review please so I can know what was bad about it and what was good. Get into details if you don't mind. Like tell me to if I have miss spelled something. I want to know if I'm writing like a dork. 


	2. LIs start

Disclaimer: This is some what pointless…but I don't have no money , so don't sue me. I don't feel like going to jail over this. I do not and never will own card captors *sniffles*. But hey that's the breaks for me, right? Right!. 

Warning: this is a fan fiction for older, more mature kids. Like 14 and up..but if you read and don't like it or get in trouble that is you problem not mine. So don't read if weak of stomach…or under 14...Lime and lemon in future chapters. If you can read this and know what anime is then you should know what lime and lemon mean. If you don't do not and I repeat DO NOT READ!!! If you want to know what this means go buy a dictionary. 

(….) author notes..please don't hate me for these

Chapter 2: Li Syaoran`s start

Early before the hours of day were to be counted he was up. Practicing his skills and techniques in martial arts. Before Li could even walk he was named the heir to the LI Clan. He was to rule a empire of business in Hong Kong, China. Everything was not what it appears with this family. There was a mystery to the Li Clan. Wonders of great was there hidden behind the walls of a ancient Chinese house. Magic was the key to everything in this household of people. Li Syoaran, everyone thought was destined to become the wielder of the clow cards. They were wrong on this. Ever since he was proven not to bet he chosen one for this task he has wondered what else has the ancients have been wrong about. 

After traveling his journey to Japan to become the master of the clow cards he found himself falling for a certain emerald eyed beauty. Sakura stole the heart of our young hero during many battles fighting to captor the clow cards, and through the trail turning the cards to Sakura cards. Together the bond of friendship turned to something more through the years. In his Fr. Year of high school he got the nerve to ask her to go out with him

~*~*~*~*~Flash Back~*~*~*~*~

The day was bright and sunny.. Nothing could go wrong for anyone on this day Li thought.

He was getting ready to go out with his friends to the park. Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura and him always went to the park on Sunday to finalize the weekend being over. He was wearing the Green wife-beater with dark navy blue jeans. His messy brown hair went every way. The out fit made his charcoal eyes stand out. His face was hard with no smile. Until he arrived and saw the angel of his life. The one he knew from that very moment would be forever his, he would make her is wife in the future years. There would be children with great looks and power. 

Sakura was leaning on the rock bridge looking down unto the stream. Her honey-brown hair shoulder length was blowing into her face. She was wearing the pink cherry-blossom necklace LI had gave her on her 15th birthday. It looked good in the display case but on her it was beautiful. Her emerald green eyes shined like the world around her.

"Hi Li…it's a great day today. Are you going back to your place after the picnic…of course you are where else would you have to go?! HAHAH!" she was blushing like mad, nothing made her feel like Li did. She always got this flutter in her stomach when he was around. (man take a chill pill or something…can I get a bucket of cold water over here?!)

"Yeah..Great..um can I ask you something? I mean you don't have to answer in you don't want to! O..not that I wouldn't want you to answer. But you know..um." (man this Li kid needs to get help with his speech impediment) 

"Ok..Li ask away..whatever it is it can't bet hat bad..right?"sakura asked. Turning to him face to face.

"see it just this..um problem I have. I like this girl. She is sweet, nice and beautiful. Perfect body that looks like a goddess.. I..I..I want take her out some time. So what do you think I should do?" I mumbles. Kina shy and not so sure about what he is doing 

"I mean if you like her you should tell her that you like her. Don't go through life not knowing what the answer would have been. But you know…" she was feeling like her heart was breaking. Li the one she has had a crush on forever. Was asking her advice about asking another girl out. And it wasn't her..it was all she could do not to cry.

Seeing the tears welling up in sakura`s eyes was scared now. What could the love of his life be crying over "Ok..so here goes" he walked closer to Sakura almost face to face, body to body. He grabbed Sakura by the waist and brought his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. 'She even taste like honey' Li thought. He let his lips linger on hers almost like a breath before pulling back to look at her. " So Sakura your going out with me right? No other guys for you to date?" Li asked weary of her for she had not said anything for the longest time.

WOW!!WOW!!WOWWWWW!!! Li just kissed me! He really did it! Sakura could only stare at him. " then out of now where she kissed him. Wrapping her arms around his neck to get as close as she could to him. Breathless Sakura parted lips with a great deal of disappointment of her mouth leaving his. Looking dreamily into his eyes she said " So is this an us?"

Hogging her back all doubt gone filled with nothing but love he answered her with a breathless "yes." before he kissed her again.

~*~*~*~*~End Flash Back~*~*~*~

When Li came out of his dream like state he began walking toward his house from the court yard. He had much still to do before his future wife comes to live with him. Like there was the living arrangements to deal with. He needed to see if she wanted a dorm room or apartment to live in. And if that stuff animal was coming then he needed a three bedroom apartment or dorm.

Walking to his house he climbed the many stairs to his green painted bedroom. Picking up the phone to call Sakura and talk about everything. Looking at the clock he decided she should be up about now it was 9am in the morning after all. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: so what do you think of this chapter. Sorry it is short. I'm having trouble writing a fan fiction and study for the finals for the end of the year. I hope to have the next chapter up before two weeks time is up. Hey you never know I might have up a new chapter in the next day or two..so keep looking . And Remember if you give me you reviews, and the faster with details the faster I can write the story. And you can help with the ending of the story. So REVIEW please.


	3. Leaving

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime for the one thousandth time. So get off my back will you. Man you think I would have enough to deal with out you hounding my ass for this disclaimer. Man, kiss my white lily ass. I do not own card captors..!!! Wish I did though.. If I did though you think I be setting here typing my own material NOOOOOOOOOOO! So don't sue me ok? You're not going to get anything anyways so don't waste your money on a lawyer..I don't even have money to get a lawyer. Some of the lines in this fanfic belong to other people.. Don't sue me I'm only using three or four but there mainly inuyasha lines. So don't sue me I'm giving the o honorable writer create. Her name is rumiko toacha hasi. So back off.

Warning: don't read after this chapter if young..you must be 17 or older..I`m changing my age limit every chapter..sorry can't make up my mind I'm a teenage girl what do u suspect. IF YOU ARE UNDER 17 GO AWAY I DON`T WANT YOU HERE THIS IS A LEMON! DO YOU HEAR ME? LEMON CHAPTER REALLY GOOD TO!!! WARNIGN LEMON! GO AWAY!!

O..I couldn't think of anything non perverted just wait major lime in the next chapter…it's going to be great. 

I'm just like doing this to help me become a better writer. So nothing personal to myself if this sucks..o and yes this is my first fan fiction I have wrote. Saliva..dame it to hell where did that come from. Gross that isn't even in the story. This is just something fun for me to do. IT is not like I want to do all the memorial weekend homework my teachers gave. Anyway here is the story now. 

CHAPTER 3: LEAVING 

After getting off the phone with talking to her hubby to be Sakura was tired, angry and sad. She misses Syaoran so much. Just hearing his voice over the phone got her juices going. 'Something about that voice just sets me off when I hear it' she thought. His voice ran through her mind and ears like a bell in the silent of the night. Btu at he same time she was frustrated by his voice was reminding her f the distance between, and the future yet to come of leaving her friends behind. Here she is giving up everything to be with him. 'And what was he giving up' she thought 'nothing. Why in the seven hell not? She was changing everything to be with him.' Here was her world and life, but in China was her heart and future. Everything was going to change. Looking at her clock it was around 12 am. Walking to her window Sakura and opening it up she looked heaven ward. The stars shined bright as if they were gliding the souls to heaven. A beaker for lost children and old spirited ones. Giving up for the night she finally went o a dreamless sleep.

^_^ 2 weeks later (yeah..wish I could do that in real life, my life sucks to mush fucking homework.)

Looking around, everything was packed. But what she was wearing and the clothes for tomorrow, and the clock so she will not be late in the morning. Sakura had been packing for two weeks straight. Sometimes finally crawling into bed in the wee hours of the morning. Glancing at the clock she had it read 11pm. The emerald green eyed girl thought she it was about time to go to bed. She was done packing everything. 

Sakura went down stairs to get something to drink. Walking into the kitchen there at the table was her brother, Touya. His hands were covering his face almost all the way. Shoulders slumped down. Seeing him like this at first made worry come over her. "Touya is something wrong? Father? Is father hurt? Kero? Please tell me? It is not Li is it?" At hearing his sister's voice he looked up to see her eyes full of worry an unshed tears. Looking at her now his earlier thoughts came back to mind. How could his little monster be grown-up? About to leave and get married in a year? She still needs to be protected from the gakI. DAME HORMONES!

"NO. nothing is wrong sakura. I was just thinking about tomorrow. I'm going to miss you a lot. You're my little sister. You sure you don't want me to come along with you?" he asked. Maybe letting her go and live her life was going to be harder than he thought it was going to be.

"no you don't have to go with me. I'm going to be fine. Everything is fine you'll see." sakura stated back to him. 'why was he making this to hard for her' she thought. "well I'm going off to bed. So good nigh. And I love you big brother."

She walked into her room, the cool air from the night drifting in from the open window. It felt a lot better from the hot summers heat they has today is was worse that being in an oven. Lying down for bed sakura was thinking of the future. Before she drifted off to sleep the last thought to pop in her mind was of her beloved Li Syaoran. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-DREAM-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Sakura was walking down this white path with cherry blossom trees every where. It was all white and pink. Coming along to a old white Victorian door. She opened it. Upon opening the door she walked into the bed chamber. Four poster bed. Pink, and red petals spread about the floor and bed. A year 87' whine being chilled. Candles encircled the room, making it seem like everything was aglow. Walking into the room farther she stopped half way to the bed. Strong arms encircled her waist bringing he back to a hard chiseled body. 

"do you like it? I did it just for you" a dark husky voice said in her ear. 

Looking over her shoulder to see who the person was she found Li. Stepping away from him to get a good look. All he was wearing was green boxers. Seeing the inspection from sakura, li smirked. "if you're worried about the boxers don't be those can be easily removed." (if this is her dream I must be doing something wrong before I fall to sleep)

*looks around for anything in the way mainly coffee tables*(sorry had to add that I had a violation from a coffee table once..didn`t feel to good.) The brave sakura reached over and grabbed syaoran by the boxers and pulled him to her. Bringing him into a passionate kiss. Licking his lips with her tongue seeking entrance. Nipping t his bottom lip then southing with a enticing dance with her tongue over his bottom lip. This brought out a moan from him.

They tumbled onto the bed. Kissing. Without even knowing how it happened syaoran had dragged off all her clothes. Running his hand up and down her inner thigh while the other one played with a taunt nipple. Sakura threw her head back moaning from the intense pleasure he was bringing her. Reaching into his boxers sakura grabbed a hold of his erect member. Running her hand up and down it. Taking her finger tip and circling the end of it. Making Li hiss out his breath threw teeth. Pulling down the green boxers his shaft was shown to his love. 

Getting up on hands and knees sakura pushed his back into the bed. Going in between his legs she encircled his length with her mouth. Breaking a low moan from Li. He took his hand an placed on her head to keep her mouth and head were it was. After a few more minutes Li dragged her head up by pulling on her hair. Sakura got free of the hold and started sucking on his balls like a lollypop. Stopping after syaoran tried to drag her head up again she licked her way up to his mouth to give him a siring kiss. 

Li`s speed helped to flip her over fast enough to leave her confused fro a minute. Li kissed and licked his way down to her breast, sucking each one until they were hard. Moving his hand down to play with her….

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-END OF DREAM-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Sakura`s alarm clock went of. 'OMG! I can't believe I just had that dream' she thought. 'I'm not supposed to know how to do those things.' Getting out of bed she gets ready to go to the airport. Going down stairs she sees her brother. Touya looked at sakura then walked over to her and put his hand to her forehead to check for fever. " Are you ok? You're not coming down with something are you squirt? Nothing to bad to delay your trip I hope?" 

Looking at her brother sakura blushed hard for the memory of the dream was still fresh in her mind." no nothing at all. It's jus hot in this house." Walking out to the car she started loading her luggage. When tomoyo showed up.

"hey Sakura are you about ready to go? I can't wait! This is going o be so awesome. All the kawaii pictures I'm going to be able to get of you and syaoran!"

*sweat drops* " sure what ever you say" Packing everything they went to the airport. Hoping on the plane after saying all of there goodbyes to family and friends. 


	4. authors notes

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has put in there review so far..and about the eyes I will change them in the next chapter..ty I couldn't remember the color so I just made up the color..but thanks hope you have liked the chapters so far..next one should be up in at a week at the latest. Please keep the reviews coming. I would like to see things I might need to change or if you want a would be next chapter and I'll give you full credit. O and if you haven't check out the fanfic 21 questions by EcuaGirl..


	5. Saying Hello

Disclaimer: to everyone who reads this get it through your heads…I do and never will own CCS. Which kinda sucks on two parts. One the money to the show and just being known to have created that anime.but who am I to complain. Ok I would complain to a brick wall if I had the time. But always everything is okay poky with me? Have you reviewed? You should. It makes me feel special knowing you did. But hey I'm just writer don't know anything…BE KIND AND REVIEW…PLEASE!

WARNING: Everything in this story is going to have some kind of lime or lemon like the lemon better, but hey that is just me. I'm a pervert and I know it. Ok I'm trying to type this and study at the same time, not easy. Look ma I'm talented. Ok I'm an official dork by that statement. What can you do? O before we continue with this if you are under the age of 17 I don't thinks you should read. But if you review it might be ok…just kidding if your under 17 don't read don't feel like getting sued in any possible way or form. I can't afford it anyway or the lawyer for that matter. DAMIT MY MAIL WON`T LOAD!!!!

I have a question for everyone out there who writes fanfiction. How come any time you spell something there is always something wrong with a word. Or is that just I? So on with the show. O..Just one more little not now that school is almost out I will be able to update more…so keep watch. Now on with the show. Finally.

(…)=Author notes

'…' =Thoughts

"…."=Speaking

Chapter 4: SAYING HELLO

Sakura & Tomoyo stepped o the plane. But from that moment they were someone else. They were free to command their life, from then on. Nothing to stop them but the law…. (Ok, I get it, no drugs) She was her own woman now. Going off to college and getting married in a yr. Tomoyo sopped staring and blocking the path for others, and pulled and awe struck Sakura to luggage.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~SYAORAN`S POINT OF VIEW~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where is she?! The plane should have been here by now! Knowing Sakura, she missed the damned plane!" I was yelling in anger. Heads turned to watch me. That got on my nerves too. I and been waiting over a year for this day, and she doesn't even show up. I'm not a very good man with patience. That waiting was not helping my nerves or my patience. Turning around I bumped into this beautiful woman. She had to be in her early 20s at tops. When I bumped into her I made her drop everything she was holding. Which included a suitcase, backpack, and a half-eaten cinnamon roll in her mouth.

"Shit! I just bought that too! Hear that rumble sound mister it is not the weather outside?" She yelled at me. I didn't know how to respond. No one and I mean no one yelled at me. I am the LI Clan heir. They wouldn't dare yell at me. Well accept my mother of course. Bending over in a huff of breath began to pick up her belongings. Honey-brown hair was falling into her face. Then those green eyes landed on me. That's when I recognized her. It was my emerald-eyed angel. She didn't recognize me so I thought ' I'm going to have a little fun with her mind.' 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~NORMAL POINT OF VIEW~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Syaoran grabbed the suitcase out of her hand. "Here let me get this. It was my fault after all. I am truly sorry for this. I was not looking where I was going. He heard her exasperated sigh before her honey voice flowed over him. " Will you please give that back to me. I don't have the time for…who ever you are. I have to go." Sakura politely answered back. She started to grab for her suitcase, when she did Syaoran grabbed her wand blocking her from the suitcase. He brought her body around really close. Making there faces only inches apart. Looking into his amber eyes she recognized who it was. ' That is Li' she thought, ' I'm going to get a couple of good kicks out of him.'

"Ok, this has been fun and all but I really do have to go. I'm meeting someone." Sakura breathed trying to play it sly. Finally jerking her arm away. " But if you want to accompany me while I wait I would be very grateful to you for it."

"Gazaimasu for allow me the pleasure of your presence. It would be an even greater pleasure if you had dinner with me tonight or tomorrow." Our worrier said to a flushing Sakura when he put on his bone-melting smile for her. Seeing this his ego went off the charts, and he mentally jumped in happiness. For normally it was her who made him blushing. " So what do you say to dinner with me, maybe a candle light?"

' So he want to flirt? Ok Ill give him a taste go his own medicine' she thought getting mad at the idea he was asking a who he thought was a complete stranger out when they were to be married. "Sure, but I do have to warn you I am getting married. I would have to ask him if it was ok. I do ambit if he doesn't trust you he can get very jealous over me. Though I do have to say you do look a whole lot better than he does. I gotta ambit he isn't much in looks like you, but his brain over comes that." Batting her eyelashes at him and running an index finger up and down his arm. She felt his shiver and it gave her great satisfaction to see was getting a little glazed in the eye department. But he also looked a little mad.

The way the finger and her eyelashes looked from his position was ' she is flirting with me. How dare her. Thinking about asking me to go out with me. Wait that doesn't make any sense. Nevermind I'm going to have to set her in her right place.

Before he got to do any of that Tomoyo came up while this flirting was going on. Not recognizing syaoran either she yelled loud enough for the whole airport to hear "Sakura! What are you doing? We are supposed to be waiting for the love of you life and here you are flirting with another guy. And how dare you give her the temptation to do so!" while she was yelling Tomoyo`s arms were everywhere. Before she knew it one of her balled up fist cracked the amber-eyed price in the jaw. Li stumbled back, and fell on his ass. He sat their two minutes without moving. Just looking up at her. The look on her face was of mortification.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

A/N: have you liked the story so far. I'm leaving it at that for now. I guess you'll just have to look the story up every once in a while to see if I updated. Ill try up dating by Sat. I don't Ill have a new one ^ by Friday the latest. Thanks for you reviews.


	6. Saying Hello Continued

Definitions!!!!!!!!!1  
  
ADULT:  
  
some one who thinks they did all and know it all. but really they don`t know what they are talking about.  
  
TEENAGERS:   
  
thinks hormones mean being horny all the time  
  
CANNIBAL:  
  
eats fresh fish  
  
CHICKENS:  
  
run in the opposite direction if they see the opposite sex (sometimes the same)  
  
FAMILY:  
  
good for laughs when the screw up or fall down stairs  
  
MEN:  
  
only one good use for them..work..ok maybe two  
  
HAND:  
  
something to scratch my ass with  
  
INFLATION:  
  
boob job  
  
MYTH:  
  
everything that comes out of a grown-up mouth  
  
MOSQUITO:  
  
something that sucks...(i did`t say what you perverts, get your mind out of the gutter).  
  
SECRET:   
  
i don`t know i can`t keep one  
  
SKELETON:  
  
hard bones  
  
THORN:  
  
u when u r taking  
  
YAWN:  
  
which end does that come from again? oooo..that`s right the other end. the one the smell is coming out of right now.  
  
WRINKLES:  
  
from dealing with boyfriends winning about not getting there weekly lay  
  
DISCLAIMER AND WARNING:  
  
this is just my version..don`t read under age..and remember people LEMON IS A RIGHT NOT A PRIVILEGE!!!! LIME IS A PRIVILEGE NOT A RIGHT!!!!! I DO NOT OWN CCS!!! CLAMP DOES!!!! read at own risk not my fault if you get into trouble.. k read on now  
  
CHAPTER 5: SAYING HELLO CONTINUED  
  
With Li just looking at Tomoyo & her staring dumbfounded at the cries of Sakura calling him Syaoran. Sakura was yelling "Syaoran are you ok? Hey answer me! Damit, LI!" after the realization finally sunk in w/Tomoyo she was by his side in a instint. "OMG!LI? ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" Everyone in the turmunail was looking toward them "Li, please don`t kill me. I didn`t recognize you! FUCK say something just don`t look at us stupidly!"  
  
Standing up all the brown haired boy could answer was "Sakura? Sakura you knew who i was the whole time? Why the hell didn`t you say somehting?!" Lui just kept rambling on about how he couldn`t believe that she had florted like that. He was showing his jealous side for once. Sakura could not quite figure out why she thinks it is endering.  
  
"I think i should be saying the same things to you also..were not doing the same thing trying to screw with my head? you have not right to be giving me a leacture about my way of acting. you know damn well you did the same fucking thing to me." the honey-brown angel scolded.  
  
"..b...b...BUT you knew who i was and said all those things and.." Syaoran trailed off. 'what if she really meant somre of those things' he thought.going on wiht his ramblings about that incidents with her hand running u p and down his arms should have never happened.  
  
~*~*~*~Sakura`s Point Of View~*~*~*~  
  
He just keeps going on and on. i wished he would just shut up. it was endering at first now i want to strangle him. maybe i should just slap him. that should work.'SHUT UP PLEASE OT GOD SHUT UP'i hope i never like this. if i am Tomoyo has my permission to just shoot me on the spot.  
  
~*~*~*~Normal Point Of View~*~*~*~  
  
When Sakura came out of her thoughts she saw Tomoyo balling up her fist ready for another hit. (A/N: come on Tomoyo you can do it (not that perverts) Syaoran was not paying any attention to the two girls through his speech. Putting her hands on Tomoyo`s fist sakura whispered "no. let me handle this. ok?"  
  
"K." the violet haired friend said just above a breathy whisper.  
  
walking over to him, she grabbed him by the neck and brought his lip to hers in a kiss of force. the kiss was mostly to shut him up..being caught by suprise Li didn`t move or respond. but when her lips went to leave his, he realized he wanted his emerald eyed beauty to have her lips to his forever. bringing her lips back to his he deepend the kiss.  
  
Shyaoran brought his arms to encircle her. letting his calloused hands to wander over her face,   
  
arms and hips. setting his hands on her ass he cuped her rear toso Sakura had to wrap her legs around the muscular waist. passion flowed through each other like a bolt of lightening.  
  
breaking the kiss for air he started to nible on her earlobe. earning a soft moan from her cherry lips. he could still tast her in his mouth. breathing in deep breaths Syaoran huskily whispered in Sakura`s ear "lets get you home. then we can finish this." nodding her agreement, she dropped her legs from around the waist helping hold her off the ground.  
  
  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
A/N: sorry for not updating when i said i would. i had a writers block. but believe me you should have the next chapter within the week. Gomen if i took to long. anyways R&R please. i need ideas. and yes you`ll be given credit if that is something that is on your mind, and keeping you from giving good ideas.   
  
anyways have a great summer break. ^_- i know i will....don`t sue me either. that would be good if you do no more chapters on this fic..that would suck. 


	7. Together

Disclaimer: i do not own the character of CCS. if i did i would be getting all the money for it.. and i not. so in that case you can`t sue me either. you would`t get anything, well maybe a pair of smelly socks. if you want those you can have them. i really don`t want them. i think they have grown there own civilization or something in them. i swear i heard a noise coming from them, but that could be my floor screaming for help 'GET ME OUTA HERE!!'. hey CCS if you want o share your money with me that would be OK....^_^;   
  
WARNING: man do i have to keep doing this stupid thing.......OK here is a clue for everyone, if it is rated R that usually means if your under 16 or seventeen you should`t read...or that there will be lemon, lime and curse words. and if you wanted lemon go buy porn or something...(wait till legally age you hentai)  
  
i would like to say i`m very sorry about the delay in the posting of chapters. i have been having some trouble in the writing area, plus i am having trouble with my computer and saving along with the posting *pulls hair and screams* ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! anyway i would like to thank you for the reviews i have gotten so far. if you have a fic you would like reviewed send the name to me and i`ll check it out.......OMG!!!! it 8AM. i can`t believe it. if this chapter is weird so forgive me. i`ve been up since 5pm yesterday. anyway bekind and review.....lol.....you thought i was going to put be kind and rewind...OK on with this lame ass story. sorry, but i don`t know about you i think my writing in this story sucks major ass...just me thinking again. then again that is a bad thing & hazardous to my health. When i think be afraid, be very afraid.... ^_O  
  
Chapter 6: Together  
  
Noticing that everyone was watching there interaction together the two love birds reluctantly parted. without words Li signaled for someone to get his bride to be`s stuff. Walking hand and hand without words to the exit. Li was feeling very frustrated at the moment. And he needed a cold shower.   
  
~*~*~*~SYAORAN`S POINT OF VIEW~*~*~*~  
  
MAN!!! i didn`t know Sakura could kiss like that. if i had known couple of years back i would have had her. Me, her my bed 11th grade..O SHIMATTE!!! I SHOULD NOT BE THINKING THESE THINGS!! I NEED A COLD SHOWER (A/N:and maybe a good romp in the sack too ^_^ ) all i was just doing was thing about her and i was ready....ARGH!! this was going to be a long year until our wedding night. just maybe if she would lift the skirt a little i could.....OMG!!!!! I`M A HENTAI!!!!!! I...I...I HAVE TO GET TO THE COLD SHOWER. (A/N: paging, paging any person with a bucket of ice water.) we walked outside. and i heard sakura take a sharp breath in before she pounced. ' great just what i need. sakura jumping all over me. if i`m not already aroused enough. god her scent' Li thought..  
  
~*~*~*~SAKURA`S POINT OF VIEW~*~*~*~  
  
Walking out of the airport there was a Limo. the next thing i heard was Li saying "I wanted the best for my bride to be...nothing but the best from this point on."   
  
"Li you don`t have to do this to show me you love me. i see it in your eyes when you look at me. when you talk, your voice is always full of love when you speak to me. i don`t need this for you to show me...i love you poor or rich. with money or without. it doesn`t matter to me."  
  
Tomoyo was not far behind us. she acted like if she said anything the next world war would break out right there. please..give me some credit. i don`t have syaorans temper at all. do i even have one of those. "Li thank you for letting me come along. it means alot to be hear. sakura is my best friend and i thank you again for allowing me to accompany her through this year at your home." Tomoyo exclaimed. Finally she says something, but she could have said something along the lines of ' Li, how far to your home, or i heard your house was a historic place' id on`t know something along those lines.   
  
(A/N: does anybody have a chill pill for Sakura and a bucket of water for syaoran....this just in for this evenings news.....Sakura & Syaoran need to just lay each other and get it over with....that is all for now.... : P )  
  
~*~*~*~NORMAL POINT OF VIEW~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey? i`m just going to take a cab and..and...sight see. Yeah! that`s what i`m going to do..have fun kids, and be safe too" *winks at Sakura* Tomoyo said  
  
Right as she was saying this a black limo pulled up. getting out of the car a young man of the age 18 walked up to the group. dark blue hair (A/N: anybody know Eriol`s eye color? i would love it if someone told me...ty) Walking up he wrapped his arms around Tomoyo. and whispered in her ear "if you want to go site seeing i`ll show you around the place." Tomoyo blushed from being this close to him.  
  
"Heyo Eriol, i thought you were in England and would not be able to come until the wedding?" Sakura asked him after noticing him. Syaoran pulled Sakura into a embrace with his arms around her waist.  
  
/**/**/**/**/**/ LATER (5 MIN)/**/**/**/**/**/  
  
"Hey have fun kids. but not to much." Eriol laughed to Sakura and Syaoran. the watched as eriol and tomoyo rode off in the other limo. so sakura and syaoran got into their limo. sitting side by side. Syaoran pulled out his wallet and opened it to get some money..he was going to buy sakura some roses at the next floral shop. but when he opened his wallet a condom popped out. (A/N: Syaoran you have been a naughty boy *sticks fingernail in mouth and bites it*)  
  
Sakura picked it up and looked at it. Looking at syaoran she could she tell that he was embarrassed from the pink that was tinting his cheeks. picking it up inbetween her pointer and middle finger, twirling it around. "um..i can...i can" Syaoran stuttered out ,"can explain that." As he said this his blush just got worse. "yes Syaoran explain this.." moving where she was almost in his lap purred into his ear, "or we can put it to use." Sakura blew into his ear. sinning shivers down his spine. nibbling onto his ear, li brought her the rest of the way into his lap. now she could fill his reaction instead of just hear his breath catch.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
A/N: cliffhanger everyone....yes i know we finally are getting to that long awaited lemon scene....of i get at least five reviews in a week it would be nice...see the more reviews i get the more chapters and the faster they will be put up...i can`t write a fic if i don`t know if you like it.....ja ne 


	8. Syaorans Fantasies LEMON

A/N: OK sorry to everyone who has to keep waiting along time for a chapter. I`m just having trouble thinking of chapters to put after the lemon in this chapter...Plus i keep getting it mixed up with the new RK fic i`m trying to write also. On that i`m going to write all the chapter before i post it. because i know i hate having to wait all the time for a person to update something. Or i just might post one everyday. i`m still not got everything together on this fic....also the InuYasha fic i`m doing with one of my fellow writers...so confusing, plus it is not like i want to do some one else idea. that would suck ass!!!anybody have ideas to help me with this fic or the other two feel free to e-mail me, but put something like from reader on the subject part...others wise it might get deleted....too much junk mail...  
  
Disclaimer: i want to own this anime i don't stop bothering me about it...if i could i would own it....ccs is just not something i created...i don`t think i have the brains for it or the talent....and if you wonder why i do this every chapter when o so many don`t...well here is the reason i don`t feel like getting my ass sued....do you know how many people are waiting for the chance todo that....they get money why not do it....  
  
oK i`m just going to ask you to please review if you read something you like....you us authors don`t just pull this shit out of our asses....we have to think about it for a while...at least some of us do....so please be kind and rewind!!!!!!!!!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"See you`re not so bad...it`s just your clothes"  
  
Vampire Hunter D Blood Lust  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
so sakura and syaoran got into their limo. sitting side by side. Syaoran pulled out his wallet and opened it to get some money..he was going to buy sakura some roses at the next floral shop. but when he opened his wallet a condom popped out. (A/N: Syaoran you have been a naughty boy *sticks fingernail in mouth and bites it*)  
  
Sakura picked it up and looked at it. Looking at syaoran she could she tell that he was embarrassed from the pink that was tinting his cheeks. picking it up inbetween her pointer and middle finger, twirling it around. "um..i can...i can" Syaoran stuttered out ,"can explain that." As he said this his blush just got worse. "yes Syaoran explain this.." moving where she was almost in his lap purred into his ear, "or we can put it to use." Sakura blew into his ear. sinning shivers down his spine. nibbling onto his ear, li brought her the rest of the way into his lap. now she could fill his reaction instead of just hear his breath catch.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
WARNING: LEMON!!!!LEMON!!!!LEMON!!!!LEMON!!!!LEMON!!!!LEMON!!!!LEMON!!!!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter# 7: Syaoran`s Fantasies  
  
Wrapping her arms around his neck to nibbled on his ear while playing with his hair. Syaoran was running his hands up and down her arms to finally come to a stop at her shoulders to slip the straps of the shirt and bra off of her shoulders....giving each one a kiss and a lick to get a taste of her skin. she tasted like cherries.  
  
Working his mouths way to her neck and nibbling on it. making sakura to moan in pleasure. as a counter action to him she started to rub herself against his hard member begging to be released. he bite her on the neck with just enough force to elite the fires between the two`s body heat.  
  
sakura started to purr from the attention and pleasure her love was givining her. tired of not being able to see his love syaoran pulled her shirt down to her waist leaving only her bra on. feeling her through he material was not enough he wanted to taste and feel her round globe in his hands...so reaching around skillfully he freed her breast from what confided them....  
  
lowering his head he licked around the nipple to make it hard. sakura gasped from the sudden contact. syaorans other hand was needing and mentsrating the other breast. taking her into his mouth to suckle on as if it was a candy...'she tastes so good' he thought...  
  
sakura kept her left arm around his neck and she arched her back to invite him for more while the other one went to work at unbuckling his belt. syaoran left the breast he was working on for the one being un nourished.. removing his hands to rest on sakura`s back to give her support.  
  
getting his buckle undone sakura roamed her hands under his shirt and over his 6 pack to his chest. she undid his shirt to have a full view of the man in front of her eyes. reaching up with her mouth she caught his mouth in a searing kiss. pulling back syaoran reached forward and grabbed onto her bottom lip suckling and biting it. running his lip across it to help tantalize her even more.  
  
some how during all this they had switched positions were syaoran was leaning back onto the leather of the limo seat. Sakura pushed at him a little to make him lay fully down. she pulled off his pants and boxers (A/N: boxers or briefs?). allowing him to be fully necked to her eyes. she undressed her self teasing him .(A/N: what the hell is she teasing him with all she has left t on is her jean skirt...no panties? sakura it was if you were expecting this to happen..)   
  
crawling on top of him she kissed her way to his mouth. sliding his hands up and down her thighs to move his right hand to her nub enbetween her folds. to find it wet and hot ready for him. rubbing her, enticing her. sakura moaned and purred from the feeling of his hand down there. where no one has ever touched her before (A/N: right like she never masturbated before...get real...it helps relieve stress..)  
  
she soon started to thrust herself into his hand. moaning everytime she trusted. before she could grabs hold of his member to make him beg and pled for release and make him feel how she was feeling she orgasm . panting she grabbed him into her hand and began to pump him.   
  
Syaoran stopped her from giving him release. looking into her eyes while he did this he placed her over his erect member and thrust forward into her all the way to the hilt. making sakura scream in pleasure and shock from the fast orgasm that he bestowed when he entered her.  
  
setting his hands on her hips her started to thrust back and forth into her..making her moan in pleasure and delight, not really off of the second high. slowly making sure not to hurt her he picked up speed. "Syaoran...o...syaoran!! HARDER!! Please" sakura gasped.  
  
picking up his speed, sakura began to rock into him with his every thrust. spreading her legs wider to allow him better access into her. to bring him deeper. "sakura...umm...o..come" he gasped,"come with me..for me..o god ur so tight sakura." Syaoran panted harder with every thrust. he finally felt her walls tighten around him. he erupted like a volcano into her womb. panting and gasping for air sakura slowly slid down to his chest.  
  
"Syaoran? did u hear me? i said it`s oK. i mean better be safe then sorry." Sakura said while looking at her..  
  
"Sakura did you say something? sorry i was thinking about something." syaoran said.'god...wow..that could`t be a dream. it felt so real the feel and taste of her in my mouth.'  
  
"What were you thinking about?" She questioned. " o nothing but, i was wondering if you would want go.. out to eat or stay home?" he answered lamely.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: so how did everyone like the story? it was my first complete lemon so take heart on me..please? review and tell me what you thought...and i need to go get a bucket of ice water for lover boy syaoran to cool down with.... for give the spelling. me and the spell checker are having problems at the moment....ja ne 


End file.
